Son of The Storm Giant
by Alexorder159
Summary: What would happen if Typhon had a child? This is the story of Iroas Tou Thanatous Tormenta or "Hero of Death" in Greek. Story line takes place fourteen years after The Last Olympian for reference.


I began tapping my pencil on my desk. Nothing to do for an entire 40 minutes. The worst part was that there was no electronics at school except the dinosaur computers that the school used for 'research'. The teachers themselves were, as I guessed, intimidated by my height. I was around fourteen turning fifteen soon in July on the fifteenth.

The teacher was saying stuff on greek gods and titans and that stuff. I wasn't really paying attention until the teacher started to talk about how Gaea sired Typhon to act as her revenge on the gods for defeating her kids the titans. I already knew this stuff but I was forced to come here because of my mother.

I was usually in the back because if I was in the front people in the back would not be able to see the board. I was a staggering six feet in the beginning of middle school. I was called giant and weird because of my weird eye color. My eye color was a storming grey with flecks of a feral yellow mixed in. After school the sidewalk was my only companion not even strangers thought to walk near me.

I walked three to four miles to my house outside of town. When I opened the door, the scent of a old person's house filled my nostrils. The house itself was passed from my mother's great, great, great, grand parents or something like that. The living room had a door to outside and a hallway to mine bedroom and my mother's bedroom. At the desk typing was a middle aged women, my mother.

My mother wasn't a alcoholic or abusive mother or anything but she was not a saint either. She worked at a grocery store. She'd helped when ever she could but she would not say no to a reward or help. She is fair but nice when ever she could be. She has to take medicine so she wouldn't die of an asthma attack.

My grandparents on my mother's side passed away this year so it has been depressing.

"Hey mom. I'm home." I said as I walked through the door.

"Hey Sweetie. How was your day?" Mother said in her sweet voice, but she didn't look from what she was typing.

"Boring all we did today was review and review. We didn't even learn anything new." It annoyed me how we always review.

"Really? Nothing at all?" Mother said with slight scolding.

"Well we did learn something about some big guy who scared gods. I think his name was Typhon or something." I replied. The strange thing was that my mother's face rose slightly from where she was typing.

"Hey Mom, What was my dad like?" At these words, my mother froze completely. Before when I asked where he was, my mother would say in Prison far far way, but I knew that there was something she was hiding.

"Umm... Well he was strong, uh, tall, very powerful, but when he wanted to be he was gentle." She explained hesitantly like she was determining if I was ready for the information.

"Uh Mom, could you tell me the truth, please?" I begged in a slight childish voice.

Her shoulders sagged to the point that I thought they were about to fall to the floor. "Okay sweetie but first get me the box in the attic that is labeled 'Father's Things' then we will talk about it."

"Okay?" I already knew where the box was but I had not looked in it since I saw my mother pull something out, something shining. I started heading towards the garage where the stairway to the attic folded up and down. The stairway creaked slightly under my massive size but didn't give out. Once I got into the attic, I had to duck to get anywhere in there. Eventually I found a heavily dusted box that looked about five feet long, a foot wide, and about three inches tall. After managing to get it in the living room where my mother had sat on the couch. I sat the heavy box down on the ottoman which got compressed from the weight of the box.

My mother was now holding an old fashion bronze key. After unlocking it, my mother started to open the long box. My breath was taken away from me by the amazing beauty in front of me. In the box stood a Knight Bastard Medieval Sword, a sword from the fourteenth century used by nobles, now commonly used by _very_ realistic cos play characters. Usually the replicas were made out of carbon steel, but the sword in front of me looked to be made up of a silver metal and orange-yellow metal that I knew had to have been two or three metal combined. The details were flawless. Or as I was informed on Amazon.

"Oh my gosh..." I mumbled incoherently as I was currently mind-blown at the sword in front of me.

"This is your father's sword, Iroas." My full name is Iroas Tou Thanatous Tormenta if your wondering. I took my father's suggested name of Iroas Tou Thanatous, Greek for 'Hero of Death,' and my mother's last name of Tormenta, Spanish for storm.

"Have you been listening to the lessons to that teacher in Latin class teach?" My mother asked me going off on a tangent.

"Uh... well, I already know the stuff pretty much. Could we get back to my father or even the sword?" I tried to correct the course.

My mother sighed. "I'll be blunt. nearly fifteen years ago a man told me that the Greek Gods and Titans and monsters are real. He said that he himself was a monster. but not just any monster, he was the father of all monsters. He said his name was Typhon, your father." She finished dramatically.

"Uh, mom, are you on any of your medicine right now?" I questioned her sanity.

"I'm not crazy Iroas, nor am I drunk!" My mother snapped. It wasn't common for her to snap but it was not rare either.

My mother continued,"Your father gave me this sword to give to you when you asked about your father. He said that monsters won't come to attack you but they will attack you if they found you. They won't be able to determine if its you or another monster."

"So what exactly is the sword made out of?" I really wanted to know all of this stuff.

"Your father said that he had fused metals called 'Imperial Gold' and 'Celestial Bronze' together then edged the sword with Titanium. He explained how the sword would cut through most things."My mother said. my father must have explained nearly everything to my mother.

"Okay so what do I do now? Do I stay here or what?" I asked which would seem harsh to mothers but my mother was okay with 'harsh' things if it got things done.

"You'll go around the US killing any monster that would try to kill you." My mother said as if its the most obvious thing to do.

"Okay? Anything else you want me to know?" I just wanted to know.

"In the freezer out in the garage, there is a canteen of what looks like apple juice. Go get that and the pudding cubes in the zip block baggie. That stuff, as your father explained, is Ambrosia and Nectar. Don't drink or eat too much of either thing or you'll die." She said seriously throwing me off.

"What?" I'll die if I ate to much food?

"Its the food of the gods and will heal most wounds you get." My mother said tired.

"Okay?" I went out and got the ambrosia and nectar before fastening the sword sheath to my back. I started to walk towards the door. "Okay I'm leaving." I said as if expecting my mother to say April fools! Sadly she did not say that.

"Okay good-bye Sweetie." She said and got up and went to the computer and started to type like before.

I walked right out the door and said to myself,"Okay Iroas your new life as the son of the Storm Giant starts now."

**Author's Note**

**1) For those who wonder if any of my stories are one-shots, Let me verify. I Will specify in the Summary if a story is a one shot.**

**2) This story came to me all of a sudden and I have not planned any of this. I am Winging it on this story.**

**3) By the way I am going to upload what ever chapters I finish okay. Do NOT expect me to have a specified date for any chapters.**

**4) Also I won't start working on a the next chapter until I upload the previous one.**


End file.
